Uprising
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons must work to gather to stop the Star Seeker's and save Cybertron. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Adventure

**"Disclaimer** **I** **do not own Transformers or any of it's characters this is all in the spirit of fun and** **I'm** **making money form this in no way."**

"Hay you'll have to drive faster if you want to beat me." said Knock Out as he put on more speed to stay ahead of the race car that was behind him.

"I'm just getting wormed up." said Smokescreen who caught up to the red sports car and was now right beside him.

"Hay you guys better hurry up if you want to beat me and Bumblebee." said a lime green and yellow convertible named Stargazer.

Stargazer had joined Team Prime after Cybertron had been restored she had once been an Aerialbot but her wings had been broken beyond repair and the circuitry on her back was too damaged to attach new ones.

Normal losing their wings was a death sentence to a Seeker or Aerialbot but Stargazer had accepted her lose and chose a land based vehicle mode and actually enjoyed it.

"I think I'm gonna win." said Stargazer as she drove to the side of a black and yellow sports car.

"Sorry but you'll have to pass me first." said Bumblebee.

Then Knock Out and Smokescreen caught up and all four of them were neck and neck.

But they failed to notice that their path cut off to a cliff and everyone ramped right off it.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Bumblebee after transforming and dusting himself off.

"I'm fine but I can't find Stargazer and I think we lost Knock Out!" said Smokescreen who held up one of Knock Out's arms with a panicked look on his face.

Then they heard something and went to see what it was and were relieved to see Knock Out trying to find his arm and complaining all the while.

"Hay KO need a hand?" said Smokescreen handing Knock Out his limb. He and Bumblebee couldn't resist a little chuckle. Knock Out just rolled his optics and reattach his arm.

Then they heard Stargazer scream and there was no missing the terror in her voice. They wasted no time getting to her location.

She was in a small cave she had stumbled into and was afraid of something that was inside it.

"I don't believe it." said Bumblebee after transforming from his vehicle mode and seeing what had scared Stargazer.

It was Starscream who had been literally torn to pieces. There were sparks coming from him and energon all over the place.

"What's he doing here?" said Knock Out and Smokescreen who had both just arrived on the scene.

"I don't know but he needs help he's barely functioning." said Bumblebee.

"But this is Starscream what if he tries something?" asked Smokescreen.

"We'll be careful but we have to help him because it's the right thing to do it's what Optimus would do." said Bumblebee.

So the four of them called for a ground bridge.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

At the Autobot base Bulkhead, Arcee and Wheeljack were taking a brake from rebuilding and talking about the war that had ended.

When the ground bridge opened.

"How was the race guys?" asked Bulkhead who then notice Starscream and had to do a double take.

"What's he doing here?" asked Arcee who everyone could tell wasn't happy about it after what Starscream had dune to her friend Cliff Jumper.

After they took Starscream to the med bay where Ratchet and Knock Out got to work. Bumblebee explained everything to Arcee and the others.

A few hours later Knock Out came out and said Starscream was going to be fine and they had put him in a holding cell which everyone agreed was a good idea.

"It's strange though he's not complaining about being in there." said Knock Out.

"Wonder what's with that?" said Bumblebee.

Just then they got a call from Ultra Magnus who needed back up.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

When they arrived he showed them a ship with the Star Seeker logo on it.

"Looks like an old prison vessel." said Arcee.

Just then someone opened fire on them. It was a Seeker fem who was white and purple with Decepticon logos.

At first they thought it was Slipstream but when they got closer they saw it wasn't. They were all amaze to see that she was taking them all on at once and was already injured.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled at them.

"Hay your the one who attacked us!" said Wheeljack.

Bumblebee started to say something but was cut off by more gun fire from her.

Then she got a bit more bold and started fighting them hand to hand.

Stargazer jumped her while she was attacking Wheeljack but it wasn't a smart move because this made Wheeljack hesitate and miss then Stargazer ended up being tossed into Knock Out.

"Ha you Autobots are no match for me." said the Seeker fem.

Clang! Bulkhead hit her from behind knocking her out cold.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

They got the Seeker to the med bay where Knock Out was treating her injuries he didn't have to worry about being attacked because she was still out cold.

The others had gone back to investigate the ship they found with the Star Seeker's logo.

The Star Seeker heated all Cybertronians and if they were on Cybertron it meant everyone was in danger so they were scouting the area.

"Hay look what I found." said Stargazer.

When they got to where she was they saw an Energon stash.

"Good work Stargazer." said Bumblebee.

They got busy storing it to take back to base.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile back at the med bay things weren't going as smoothly the Seeker fem had regained consciousness and was chasing Knock Out around the Nemesis which the Autobots had been using for their base.

Knock Out tried to hide in a weapons locker but couldn't get the door open.

"Oh scrap! " "Oh scrap!" "Oh scrap!" he kept yelling while trying to get the door to open.

Then he remember that the Autobots had decided to lock it and Ultra Magnus was the only one with the password in case Starscream broke out and ironically it had been his suggestion.

Knock Out ran down the hall and was in front of a holding cell when the fem caught up to him and fired her arm cannon at him.

He moved just in time and she ended up shooting down the cell door and let Starscream out and they started fighting each other.

Knock Out hid till the fem knocked out Starscream then managed to zap her with his rod and put then both in another holding cell.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

When the Autobots got back Knock Out explained everything.

"Wait they were trying to kill each other and you put them in the same cell?" said Stargazer.

"Oh scrap!" said Knock Out then they heard them fighting again and went to brake it up.

"I'll scarp you!" yelled Starscream.

"Bring it big boy!" yelled the fem.

"Brake it up." said Ratchet when he and the rest of the Autobots got there.

"The Star Seekers are on Cybertron and we need all the help we can get to stop them so will you two help us?" said Ultra Magnus.

"Are you shore about this ?" asked Arcee.

"yes to stop the Star Seeker Autobots and Decepticons will have to work together." said Ultra Magnus.

"Ok I'll help you anyway I can." said Starscream.

"The Star Seeker they held me prisoner and tortured me since the fall of voss I what to make them pay count me in." said the fem. "Oh and my name is Battle Cry."

"Fitting." said Knock Out.

"You will be crying next time we fight." said Starscream as he left the room with the others.

"I hate that bot." said Battle Cry.

"Your not the only one." said Arcee.

"**Hope you liked this chapter I'll try to start the next one soon." "Feel free to send feedback."**


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2 Friends and Foes

"I don't think we should be working with Starscream and Battle Cry." said Arcee.

"I mean we know Starscream can't be trusted and Battle Cry doesn't seem any better."

"I agree but the Star Seekers are worse and if we want to stop them we need all the help we can get." said Bumblebee.

Then all of a sudden Ultra Magnus called all the Autobots to the briefing room.

"The Star Seekers have been spotted in different locations on Cybertron."

"So we're splitting up in teams of two." said Ultra Magnus.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

A few hours later everyone was on their mission except Weeljack who was left at base to keep an eye on Starscream and Battle Cry who no one trusted to go on the mission.

"I'll prove to the Autobots I've changed and want to make up for all I did as a Decepticon." Starscream said to himself.

"I'll find out what Battle Cry is up to and stop her and they'll know I'm a new bot."

Starscream went to the med bay and looked around until something caught his eye yellow energon he remembered something he'd heard that yellow energon has the same affect on Transformers that truth serum has on humans. So he grabbed it and left the med bay.

But right after Starscream left Battle Cry interred the med bay and grabbed a cube of energon from a shelf label super high grade.

"I'll get Starscream dunk on this energon so he'll let what he's up to slip out and the Autobots will know I'm not a Decepticon anymore." Battle Cry told herself.

Then Starscream and Battle Cry met in the next room.

"Hay I felt bad about our fight the other day and want to make it up to you so I thought we could hang out and have some energon together." said Starscream.

"Yah we got off on the wrong foot." said Battle Cry.

"Ahh what in the universe is that?!" yelled Starscream who switched the energon cubes he had fixed the yellow energon to look like normal energon.

"I don't see anything." said Battle Cry.

"It left." said Starscream.

"I think I see a Scraplet." said Battle Cry.

"What!" said Starscream as he looked in the direction she had pointed in. while she switched the energon cubes again.

"Got yah." said Battle Cry with a smirk.

Then they both drank the energon.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile Knock Out and Stargazer were driving around looking for anything that pointed to the Star Seekers.

"Good driving Gazer." said Knock Out.

"Well I learned from the best." said Stargazer.

"Maybe one of these day you'll be able to beat me in a race." said Knock Out.

"Was that a challenge?" ask Stargazer.

"Maybe." said Knock Out.

"Your on." said Stargazer.

And the two of them put on speed and then stopped when they came to a spot with a grate view it was at the top of a cliff they thought it was a good vintage point so they could see any Star Seekers before they saw them.

Knock Out was looking at the off the view.

"Hay Gazer you've got to see how cool this view is." said Knock Out.

But Stargazer didn't answer. When Knock Out turned to see why he saw Thundertron holding an unconscious Stargazer up by the neck.

"Let her go!" yelled Knock Out.

"Gladly." said Thundertron as he tossed the green and yellow fem into a rock.

Now Knock Out was mad he knew he'd be no match for Thundertron in a fight. The leader of the Star Seekers was huge compared to him.

But Knock Out wasn't going to let him hurt Stargazer anymore then he already had. Knock Out thought he could use the speed from his vehicle mode to make up for the lack of strength.

So Knock Out was driving like mad and ramming Thundertron but then Thundertron transformed into his lion mode and flipped over Knock Outs car mode Knock Out transformed in midair and landed on Thundertron's back with his buzz saw ready but Thundertron turned at the last second and dug his claws into Knock Out's sides!

Knock Out tried to get free from Thundertron's hold but it was no good and the next thing he knew Thundertron tossed him over the Cliff.

"Nooo!" yelled Stargazer who had just regained consciousness in time to see Thundertron drop Knock Out.

"The only reason I'm letting you live is so you can tell the other Cybertronias their day are numbered. Thundertron hissed at Stargazer before taking off.

Stargazer wanted to make Thundertron pay for doing that to Knock Out but she knew that if there was a chance the red mech was still alive he needed her and started climbing down to where he had fallen.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile back at base the others had just got back.

"Hay guys you check this out." said Weeljack.

They all look and saw Starscream telling his hole life story to a recharging Battle Cry who had passed out from the high grade.

"Do we even what to know?" asked Ratchet.

"Probably not." everyone said at once.

Just then a call came over Ratchet's com link.

"Yes." "Calm down Stargazer I can't understand you." "Stay with him we'll be right there." Ratchet hung up.

"We need to ground bridge to Stargazer and Knock Out's location right away!" said Ratchet when the others saw him grab him med kit they knew something was wrong.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Upon arriving they found Stargazer bent down next to Knock Out who was lying motionless in a pool of his own energon.

When Ratchet got a closer look he saw that Knock Out's optics were dim but still had a small spark in them and his chest was still glowing.

"He's still functioning but barely we need to get him to the med bay for medical attention at once!" said Ratchet.

"**You probably hate me right now but every story has to have drama and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon so just bear with me and feel free to rate and review."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bonding

As soon as the ground bridge opened the Autobots rushed Knock Out to the med bay and Ratchet got to work.

"What happen!?" asked Starscream who had just walked in and saw Knock Out being taken to the med bay.

"Knock Out and Stargazer were attacked by Thundertron and he knocked out Stargazer then Knock Out tried to take him on alone." said Smokescreen.

"What!" "Thundertron held his own against Megatron once Knock Out was a fool to think he'd stand a chance!" said Starscream.

"Just shut up!" yelled Stargazer before running into another room.

The hole time Battle Cry watched in silence.

Then Ratchet came out.

"He lost a lot of energon and the impact caused him to temporarily offline but other then that he's completely functional." said Ratchet.

"But if he doesn't come back online soon there's a chance he never will."

"I'm staying with him." said Stargazer who walked in to the med bay.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

When Stargazer interred the med bay she found Knock Out hooked up to several machines with wires hooked to him.

He had cracks and dents all over his frame and some of them close to his spark chamber.

"What were you thinking fighting Thundertron like that." said Stargazer.

Then it downed on her. He was thinking about protecting her. Then she took his hand in hers.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile the others were talking about what happened and what to do about the Star seekers.

"I feel bad for Stargazer ever since she joined us her and Knock Out have been almost inseparable." said Bulkhead.

"How did Stargazer join you?" asked Battle Cry.

"She was an Arialbot during the war and she was attacked by the Desceptacon Axer who ripped her wings off and shot her in the back twice and then let a building fall on her."

"She ended up going into stasis lock and stayed that way till after Cyberton was restored when Knock Out found her after he ground bridged to the area by mistake and bought her back for treatment." said Ratchet.

"Knock Out and I fixed her up and she joined us. But the circuitry on her back was to damaged to give her back her wings."

"Which Knock Out has always felt bad about in fact I think the reason she's handled it so well is because she and Knock Out have become so close."

"Poor Stargazer seekers don't usually last long if they lose their wings and since Knock Out was what helped her through it this must really be a slap in the face." said Battle Cry.

"Hate to interrupt but a certain seeker just went outside the base think he might be making a brake for it." said Wheeljack.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

They all went to what Starscream was up to hoping to prevent a possible betrayal and were surprised at what they found.

Battle Cry who had made it out before the rest of them was in a fistfight with Starscream over which of them was going to take down Thundertron.

"I'm going find Thundertron and make him pay for what he did!" said Starscream.

"No I was held prisoner and tormented by the Star seekers for the entire war if anyone's taking down their leader its me!" said Battle Cry.

"We need to stop them as a team." said Ultra Magnus who broke up the fight.

"Starscream you said yourself that Thundertron held his own against Megatron and that K.O. didn't stand a chance against him so what makes you think you do?" said Bumblebee.

"Good point." said Starscream.

"and Battle Cry if you what to do anything you need to start being a team player and stop dwelling on the past."

Then Battle Cry slapped Starscream and went back in the base.

"You two fight like an old married couple." said Weeljack.

Starscream walked back inside and didn't look a bit happy about Wheeljack's comment.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

When everyone was back inside they all went to recharge. But Stargazer who was still with Knock Out and had already gone into recharge next to his brief.

"Oh Scrap! My paint jobs a mess." said Knock Out who had just come back online.

"Your ok !" said Stargazer and the two of them kissed.

"**Hope I did a good job with the details I was having trouble wording this chapter in my head." "Well now you now some of Stargazer's back story I'll have more about Battle Cry's in the next chapter which I'll try to write soon." **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 old wounds

The next day the Autobots all went out on recon to see if the Star seekers were around.

After what happened to Knock Out the day before they were all being extra careful.

Ratchet had insisted he stay on bed rest and he didn't object so Knock Out had stayed at base and Stargazer had stayed in case he needed help.

"I don't see why I was paired with you the Autobots know I can't stand you." said Battle Cry.

"Likewise but we had to split into pairs and we were the only two left." said Starscream as they glared at each other.

The two Seekers walked on till they came to a cave and started to look around.

"I wonder if there are any Scraplets or Predacons in here?" said Battle Cry. Winning a nevus look from Starscream.

"I don't think so it looks deserted to me." said Starscream who looked like he might pass out from fear.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." said Battle Cry with a smirk.

"Oh funny." said Starscream who backed into a wall of the cave, got hit with a shower of gravel and scream like a girl much to Battle Cry's amusement.

"It's not funny." said Starscream.

"It was from my angle." said Battle Cry.

All of a sudden Battle Cry's expression changed and she pushed Starscream to the ground as they heard a shot go off and the cave started falling to apart.

Starscream saw Sandstorm run off with some kind of weapon he had just fired and Battle Cry laying unconscious next to him and the cave coming down on them.

He quickly grabbed Battle Cry and half dragged half carried her toward the exit then out of the cave and not a moment to soon because the hole cave come down behind them.

"Battle wake up!" "come on!" "hit me!" "scare me!" "just please don't be dead!" yelled a worried Starscream. But Battle Cry just layed there and sparks were coming off her.

"This is Starscream I need a ground bridge and medic now!"

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Meanwhile the Autobots had all returned to base.

When Ratchet got Starscream's call he and Weeljack wasted no time opening the ground bridge and getting Battle Cry to the medbay.

Then everyone waited outside while Ratchet got to work and after what seemed like forever came out.

"How is she." everyone asked at once.

"Whatever she was shot with infected her with a virus that traps the victim in a dream state and forces them to relive their worst memories." said Ratchet.

"Is there a way to bring her out of it?" asked Bumbelbee.

"Yes but the danger." "the only way to bring her out of it is to have someone enter her mind with the cortical psychic patch to bring her out of it but there's a chance they'll both be trapped in that state." said Ratchet.

"I'll do it." said Starscream and everyone had to do a double take.

"Why are you suddenly willing to risk your life for someone and the fem you can't stand no less." asked Arcee.

"That shot was meant for me she saved me so I have to do this for her." said Starscream.

"OK lets do this." said Ratchet.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Ratchet sent Smokescreen to get Knock Out because he was better at working the patch.

When he came back with Knock Out they hooked them up and were ready to begin.

"Be careful everything will feel real in there and if you offline it'll be harder to get you out." said Knock Out.

"Ok I'm ready." said Starscream who closed his optics and they activated the patch.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Starscream opened his optics and saw he was standing in vos the seeker capital and his city that was destroyed in the war.

And remembered he was in Battle Cry's head and saw her fly off and fallowed her.

Then he saw her get zapped by one of the Star seekers and suddenly found himself on their ship.

He was afraid at first but remembered it was Battle Cry's memory and they couldn't see him.

Then he saw where she was and wished he hadn't she was chained up being beat up and tortured by shock.

And when she would start to go offline they would fix her and do it again she had been put though that till the end of the war.

"Battle Cry!" "this isn't real its all just a memory!" "snap out of it!" yelled Starscream as he put himself over her to use his body as a shield and feeling all of it.

"What is he thinking!" said Ratchet as he saw Starscream being beaten and zapped on the screen and heard him let out a cry of pain.

"I have to bring him out now or I won't be able to!" said Knock Out as he pushed a button.

Starscream's optics flashed open. "Battle Cry!" "is she ok?!" asked Starscream.

Then he saw her come back online and get up then cover her face with her hands and he went over and wrapped one of his arms around her.

"**Well there you have it another chapter sorry about the long long wait I'm having laptop trouble well try to update more soon."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Action

The next day things were slow in the Autobot base. Knock Out and Stargazer were cleaning the energon storage room.

And Ratchet was working in the med bay organizing the medical equipment. And everyone else was just trying to keep themselves occupied because the Star Seekers had not made a move in the past few cycles.

"Those two have been spending a lot of time together." Said Smokescreen. Look at Starscream and Battle cry who were setting on a bench together.

"Yah and yesterday they couldn't stand each other." "And now their like best buds." Said Bulkhead.

"Well I think when Screamer went in Battle's head the other day and saw what she went though with the Star Seekers and what they did to her. It must have hit close to home." Said Bumblebee.

"According to what Knock Out told me he took similar beatings from Megatron so he must understand what she" s going though. " said Ratchet who was dune in the med bay and had joined the conversation.

When all of a sudden everyone heard a boom. And look to see what happened and saw the energon storage room had exploded and the bench Starscream and Battle cry were on was overturned and both Seekers had been flinged foreword and were helping each other off the floor. Then Stargazer ran out of a supply closet to Knock Out who came out of the storage room covered in energon.

"Oh my goodness!" "Are you ok?" Ask Stargazer.

"Don't worry it's not mine." Said Knock Out. " the energon that didn't blow up spattered all over me."

Then Knock Out walked over to Weel Jack and gave him a glare and handed him something.

"Ah Sorry. I was wondering where I put that." Said Weel Jack holding up a granad pin.

"I was reaching for a cube of energon and got that instead." Said Knock Out. "And now you are fixing my Finnish!" He said grabbing Weel Jack and dragging him to the med bay the tools and paint were. While Weel Jack just rolled his optics.

The other couldn't help but laugh. Maybe Weel Jack would be more careful about where he put his granads from now on.

?

Later that day they opened the space bridge to an abandoned army base. They had decided it world be good for Battle cry to get an Earth vehicle mode.

Battle cry took awhile looking at the vehicles until one caught her eye. After she scanned it she and Stargazer who had gone with her returned to base.

"So what did you pick?" Asked Smokescreen.

"I'll show you." She said facing everyone.

Then she transformed into a riffle jet.

"Let see who can fly faster." Said Starscream.

"OK your on." Said Battle cry.

Then the two transformed and flew off.

The others watched them flying Lap's.

But the thing on everyone's minds why hadn't they seen any of the Star Seekers and what were they up too.

**I still function! XD. Report's of my death were strongly exaggerated. Sorry about the long wait and if this chapter was short but the next one will be more interesting. I'll try to have it up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Boom

The Autobot were in there base trying to think of what the Star Seekers might be up to.

"We have to find out what's going on it's way to quiet lately." Said Bulkhead.

"The Star Seekers are up to something no doubt. And we have to find out what." Said Ultra Magnus.

"So what do we do." Ask Arcee.

"We need to find out their location." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Ask and you shall receive." Said Starscream who had just arrived with Battle cry.

"We were flying over and saw Cannonball go in an old building in Kaon that we think they might be using as a base." Said Battle cry.

"Grate job soldiers." Said Ultra Magnus. "Now we can send a small team to spy on them and see what their up to."

"Since Starscream and Battle cry know the location we'll send them. And when they give the signal we'll move in."

"OK we'll be glad to." Said both Seekers at once.

?

The next day Starscream and Battle cry set off on their mission. The plan was for them to fly over and then sneak closer on foot to hear what the Star Seekers were planning.

The two managed to get to a good vantage point and were watching and listening to the Star Seekers hoping to get some information.

They could see Thundertron the leader of the Star Seekers he was walking back and forth on his peg leg.

Starscream suddenly noticed Battle cry aim her arm cannon at Thundertron. And quickly put his hand on it.

"Battle I know you want revenge and to make Thundertron pay for what he did to you. But now isn't the time. We have to do this mission then you can do as you wish with him." Said Starscream.

"OK." Said Battle cry putting her arm cannon away.

The two continued to watch and listen.

When suddenly something caught Starscream's attention he noticed Sandstorm wasn't there. That was odd.

"Oh scrap." Said Starscream as he heard an ion cannon charging behind them.

Battle cry jumped into action and started fighting Sandstorm. Then the other Star Seekers joined the attack on the two Seekers.

Starscream and Battle cry both kept going back and forth between their jet and Cybertronian modes.

Battle cry managed to get on Thundertron and was clawing him with her claws. But Thundertron surprised her by firing his ion cannon at close range. And she turned to dodge at the last second which was a good thing because if she hadn't he would have shoot her pointblank. Thou he did hit her in the whing. Causing her to hit the ground and go unconscious.

Thundertron was going to where Battle cry was laying to finish her off.

"Stop don't touch her!" Yelled Starscream. Aiming one of his missiles at Thundertron.

"You're missile can't hit me before I shoot her." Said Thundertron.

Starscream put his arm down in defeat. Then Cannonball hit him from behind knocking the Seeker out could.

"Put them in the brig we'll hold them prisoner." Said Thundertron.

Starscream and Battle cry were both taken away.

?

"We have to save them." Said Bumblebee who along with the rest of the team had been listening in over the com links.

"We have bigger problems!" Said Knock Out who sounded panicked.

The others went to see what he was talking about and saw a bomb had been planted in the med bay by the Star Seekers how had they gotten in to the base without them knowing?

"How do we disarm it?" Asked Stargazer.

"We don't have time we have to get out of here now everyone evacuate!" Said Arcee.

All the Autobots transformed and started driving for the exist and trying to get as far away as they could! Then boom! An explosion filed the hole base.

**The end. Just kidding there are still four chapters left am I evil or what?**

**Will try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Damage.

Knock Out opened his optics and saw he was covered in energon. And jumped up in a panic.

"Don't worry it's not yours." Said Smokescreen. Who Knock Out could tell had been hurt in the explosion.

"What happened to the others?" Asked Knock Out.

"I think they must be trapped in different parts of the base." Said Smokescreen.

"We'll look for them after I get you patched up." Said Knock Out. "Then I'll we can make those Star Seekers pay for what that bomb did to my finish."

Even thou he was in pain and leaking energon Smokescreen could help but smile at Knock Out's comment.

?

In another part of the base Bulkhead and Wheel Jack were trying to find there teammates and came across Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus.

"Are you guys OK?" Asked Ultra Magnus.

"Yeah we're fine." Said Bulkhead.

"We need to find the others." Said Bumblebee.

The group continued to search the remains of the base. Which was falling apart and on fire in places.

?

Knock Out now had Smokescreen fix anuff for him to not be in any danger and the two were looking for a way out of the base.

When they heard something though some of the ruble. And realized it was a voice.

"Stargazer are you OK?" Ask Knock Out who recognized it as Stargazer.

They couldn't make out the replie. So Knock Out told Smokescreen to go ahead while he tryed to get her out.

Smokescreen lent Knock Out his fazeshifter to make it easyer for him to reach her.

Knock Out walked the ruble to where he found Stargazer trapped under part a wall that had fallon on her. Luckily she wasn't hurt just trapped.

So he used the fazeshifter to get her out. And the two were heading for the exist.

When they came across Smokescreen, Ratchet and Arcee who were also trying to find a way out of the base.

Knock Out returned the fazeshifter to Smokescreen. And the group was looking for an exit. And managed to find one and were on there way out when a part of the ceiling gave out and fell on Knock Out.

And Stargazer made a U-turn and went to where he was. The others started to go back to but a huge part of the roof caved in and making it impossible to rech the two.

Stargazer reach Knock Out and noticed his let was jammed under the ruble. Smokescreen came back by using the fazeshifter. But the ruble on Knock Out leg was partly on fire and to hot to faze though.

"Go you guys have to get out of here." Said Knock Out.

"Not without you!" Said Stargazer.

"We'll find some way to get you out of here." Said Smokescreen.

Knock Out was touched that they didn't want to leave him but worried about them at the same time if he was going to offline he didn't want to take them with him. Then he got an idea.

?

Meanwhile the others had Arcee and Ratchet had made it out and joined up with Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wheel Jack.

And were all worried about their three friends who were still inside. Then they saw an explosion and feared the worst until they saw Smokescreen and Stargazer helping Knock Out out of the base.

"There OK." Said Weel Jack.

But as the three approached they noticed Knock Out was missing his leg. Which explained why the other two had to help him.

Then Smokescreen explained how Knock Out use his saw to cut his leg off so they could get out.

"Don't worry it'll be easy to replace." Said Knock Out.

"I'll help with the repairs." Said Ratchet.

They were all glad to have made it out with no permanent damage. But now they had to find a way to save their friends from the Star Seekers.

**Hope you liked this chapter the next one will be about Starscream and Battle cry. Only three left. Will try to have the next one up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Escape.

Starscream woke up in the Star Seeker's brig. It was a dark gloomy looking place. This was nothing new to Starscream most of the Deceptacon base's looked about the same he noticed Battle cry who was still out.

"Battle are you OK?" Said Starscream trying to wake the unconscious fem.

Battle cry's Optics opened and she looked around.

"Where are we?" Asked Battle cry once she had come to.

"The Star Seekers put us in their brig." Said Starscream.

"We need to find a way to escape." Said Battle cry.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Said Starscream. "But first are you OK it looked like you took a bad shot to the wing?"

"I'm fine." Said Battle cry. Starscream was worried Battle cry was hurt worse then she was letting on. But Battle cry insisted she was fine. He decided they should escape and get back to base so she could get medical attention from Ratchet or Knock Out.

Starscream explained his plan to Battle cry and a smile crossed her face. "Let put this plan into action." Said Battle cry.

?

"Help!" "Get get a medic!" "My cellmate has Cosmic rust!" Yelled Battle cry. "Please don't let us die!" "Shut up!" Yelled Sandstorm.

"Please you have to help him before he rusts away to nothing!" "He won't even respond!" Said Battle cry.

"OK I'll come in and give him treatment if it'll make you shut up." Said Sandstorm.

Sandstorm walked over to Starscream. And bent over to examine him. Suddenly much to Sandstorm's surprise Starscream shot up and grabbed Sandstorm who was taken completely by surprise. Then Battle cry hit him from behind knocking him out could.

"Good job." Said Starscream.

"Thanks now let blow this joint." Said Battle cry.

?

It was nothing but hallways tell the two Seekers finally found a room where they had to hide because they heard the Star Seekers coming. Since there was no place to run they got in a supply closet and decided to listen in.

"I can't believe you let those Cybertronians escape!" Said Thundertron not sounding pleased with Sandstorm.

"I'm sorry they tricked me!" Said Sandstorm.

"No matter the rest of them are gone since we destroyed the base with them in it." "Those two will be destroyed with Cybertron."

"Assuming they got of the ship if not we'll find and offline them soon enuff." Said Thundertron.

"Thou if they are on the ship I'd like to find them before we fire the Requiem Blaster into Cybertron's core." "I'd love to force them to watch their planet's destruction." Said Thundertron. With that the Star Seekers left the room.

Starscream and Battle cry waited a few minutes to make shore the coast was clear.

"I can't believe the others are gone. And their about to blow Cybertron to bits." Said Battle cry almost on the varg of tears.

"No they had to have survived when Megatron lead the Deceptacons we destroyed their bases multiple time and they always came out OK." Said Starscream.

"I know they must just be off licking their wounds we need to find them and worn them." "So we can save Cybertron." Said Starscream.

"So what's our next move?" Asked Battle cry.

"We find a way off this ship." Said Starscream.

**Sorry if this chapter was short. But there are only two left after this. I'll try to have the next one up soon and in the meantime you can check out my other story Transformers Ultimate.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Escape part 2

Starscream and Battle cry were trying to make their way off the Star Seeker's ship and find a way to stop them from using the Requiem Blaster to destroy Cybertron.

So far they had been lucky and hadn't run into any of the Star Seekers. Suddenly the two Seekers came across the ship's hanger.

"This is grate now all we have to do is transform and fly out of here." Said Starscream.

The two started to transform. But suddenly Battle cry changed back to her Cybertronian form. And fell to her knees Starscream transformed again and ran to her side.

"Battle what's wrong?" Ask Starscream. Then he noticed energon coming from her wing where she had been shot earlier when they were captured.

"Your wing was worse then you were letting on." Said Starscream. Realizing she was in no shape to transform or fly.

"You'll have to go with out me." Said Battle cry.

"Never." Said Starscream. "If the Star Seekers capture you they'll offline you." "Or torture you like before."

"I'll be fine." "You have to leave me here I'll just slow you down." Said Battle cry.

"No I not going anywhere without you." Said Starscream. "Your in no condition to fight the Star Seekers." "I'm not leaving you while your injured. I just can't Battle cry I love you!" Said Starscream.

"I love you too." Said Battle cry. The two lock optics.

"Their has to be a way to get you off this ship." Said Starscream. Suddenly Starscream got an idea.

"Battle cry do you think you can hold on to me while I'm in jet mode?" Asked Starscream.

"Yes I think I can." Said Battle cry.

?

A few cycles later Starscream was in his jet mode and Battle cry was hanging on to him.

Suddenly the Star Seekers spotted them and started shooting at the two Seekers.

"What now?" Asked Battle cry.

"Emergency landing in the remains of Vos." Said Starscream.

Starscream aimed for an old building that would provide cover. But unfortunately this wasn't going to be his best landing.

Starscream transformed in mid air at the last second and wrapped himself around Battle cry to take the worst of the impact.

They landed inside the building. And Battle cry pulled herself up.

"Starscream we did it." Said Battle cry. Then she was panic stricken when the Seeker didn't respond.

"Starscream!" Said Battle cry trying to bring him to. Then much to her relief he opened his optics.

"Ohh! We crashed." Said Starscream who Battle cry could tell had knocked himself silly for a minute. But quickly got his wits back about him.

"You scared me for a minute. Are you ok?" Said Battle cry.

"Yes. you?" Asked Starscream.

"I'm fine." Said Battle cry. "But I'd be better in I knew where we were."

Suddenly Starscream froze Battle cry could tell from the look on Starscream's face that he knew this place. But whatever memories he had from here weren't good ones.

"Starscream what is this place?" Asked Battle cry.

"It was my home before the war." Said Starscream. "And where I lost my spark mate."

Battle cry was taken aback she didn't know Starscream had had a spark mate before the war but no one had.

"I had just joined the Deceptacons and one day Vos was destroyed and I flew back home as fast as I could to try to save her but it wasn't fast enuff and when I got there she had already been killed." "And the worst part is we'd talked about starting a family when the war ended." Said Starscream who Battle cry could tell was holding back tears from the way his voice cracked.

"If I hadn't joined the Deceptacons she might not have died that way." Said Starscream. "It was all my fault."

"You can't blame yourself there was nothing you could have done. It was war time she probably would have been offlined no matter what side you had been on." Said Battle cry.

Starscream knew she was right Vos had just been doomed to destruction. Battle cry hugged him and he welcomed her embrace. And the two kissed.

"Well looks like you two are doing grate." Said Knock Out who had come out of seemingly nowhere with the rest of the Autobots. And almost gave both Seekers a spark attack.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Starscream.

"We were trying to find the Star Seekers to save you guys when we picked up your life signals." Said Ratchet.

"Glad your all OK." Said Battle cry. "We heard the Star Seekers say they blew up the base."

"We were lucky everyone only got minor injuries." Said Knock Out. "And BTW the Star Seekers are going to pay for messing up my paint."

"Wow leave it to Knock Out to have to have his leg replaced and be more upset about his paint." Said Smokescreen.

"It was funny when Jackie distracted him and he accidentally attached it backwards then Ratchet had to help him redo it." Said Bulkhead.

"Haha very funny." Said Knock Out. But even he couldn't help smiling a bit.

"Enuff talk the Star Seekers are going to use the Requiem Blaster to try to blow up Cybertron!" Said Starscream.

This caused everyone to become silent.

"Not if we can help it." Said Ultra Magnus.

"First we need to get Starscream and Battle cry patched up. And then we'll take the fight to the Star Seekers." Said Bumblebee.

"OK I'll fix Starscream and you do Battle cry that way we'll be ready quicker." Said Knock Out.

"Sounds like a deal." Said Ratchet happy he wouldn't have to put up with Starscream complaining and feeling like he got the better end of the deal.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you like the extra back story I gave Starscream. If not don't worry it not cannon. XD. The next chapter is the final one and I'll try to have it up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 End Game.

The Autobots were getting ready to stop the Star Seekers. Ratchet and Knock Out had finished repairs on Starscream and Battle cry and the team was now preparing for the battle to save Cybertron.

"So our mission is to sneak on to the Star Seekers ship and find the Requiem Blaster, disable it and salvage anything useful we find." Said Knock Out.

"Pretty much." Said Stargazer. "Then Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots will meet us outside and we'll blow up the ship."

"And Starscream and Battle cry will provide the distraction." Said Knock Out.

The two continued to walk down the hall of the Star Seeker's ship. When suddenly they heard footsteps. Knock Out grabbed Stargazer and the two hid in a room. And just in time because they heard Sandstorm pass by it.

After they saw that he kept going the two relaxed a bit. Then Knock Out squeezed Stargazer's hand.

"Gazer this is a really dangerous mission and if something happens and we don't make it." Said Knock Out. "I want you to know." "Stargazer I."

"I know I love you too." Stargazer interrupted him and the two kissed.

Then they saw the room they had hid in was where the weapons were being kept but the Requiem Blaster wasn't among them.

"It's not here." Said Knock Out. "They must have put it somewhere else."

"But look what I found." Said Stargazer pointing at a corner of the room.

"Protoforms." Said Knock Out. "Those could come in handy let's get the others to help us move them."

They heard shoots coming from outside. "After things calm down a bit." Said Knock Out.

?

Meanwhile Starscream and Battle cry were flying in their jet modes trying to keep the Star Seekers busy.

When Thundertron joined the fight and Battle cry took him on. Thundertron was using an energon sword. Then Battle cry managed to get her hands on one that had been on a fallen member of the Star Seekers that she and Starscream had taken down just moments before.

"Your weak seeker." Thundertron hissed at Battle cry as the two fought.

"Well I seem to be holding my own against you." Battle cry shot back.

But Thundertron had the upper hand and hit the seeker fem in the back of the helm knocking her out. And was about to use his energon sword to end it!

When suddenly Starscream picked up the energon sword Battle cry had dropped and blocked it.

Starscream and Thundertron were now lock in combat. Starscream was barely holding his own. Then he decided to use words to distract Thundertron.

"It's hard to believe this is the mech who took on Megatron once you must be getting old Thundertron." " I must say I'm disappointed I thought you were going to be so strong." said Starscream.

"Shut up!" Said Thundertron now angry. it was working. The two energon swords clashed as they continued to fight.

But then Thundertron got in a lucky hit and Starscream fell to his knees as Thundertron's energon sword stabbed him between the chest and shoulder.

Thundertron went to the top of his ship and left the two Seekers. One laying on the ground unconscious the other on his knees hunched over in pain.

Thundertron signaled to the other Star Seekers and the Autobots watched in horror as the Requiem Blaster began to change from space.

Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus had made it to Thundertron and were fighting him but how were they going to stop the Requiem Blaster from firing and blowing Cybertron to bits.

?

Meanwhile Starscream had crawled over to Battle cry who was still out. He noticed she was unconscious but other then that ok. Much to his relief. He noticed the Requiem Blaster far above the planet's surface. The only way to stop it now was to destroy it before it got a full charge.

Starscream kissed Battle cry on the cheek. then pulled the energon sword that was still sticking in his chest out causing himself to yell in pain. And energon to flow out of his wound.

Then he transformed to his jet mode and flew to spite the pain it caused him and the fact that he was leaking energon.

Starscream flew straight up to the Requiem Blaster and fired his missiles at it. But that wasn't enough it was still going to go off and he was on his last missile.

So Starscream aimed it at the Requiem Blaster and fired then rammed his jet mode into it right when the missile blew up.

?

Meanwhile Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus were still fighting Thundertron. Then all of a sudden Thundertron's spark chamber exploded and then they saw why. Battle cry had shot him point blank.

"Where's Starscream?" Asked Battle cry.

Then they saw the Requiem Blaster explode. And Starscream who had transformed back to his Cybertronian mode falling fast.

Battle cry transformed to her jet mode and flew to where he was falling. She kept switching back and forth between jet and Cybertronian mode. Trying to catch him but he was falling to fast.

Finally she managed to grab him and they both hit the ground.

"Starscream!" Battle cry kept yelling trying to wake him. But the seeker didn't respond.

Starscream's optics had stopped glowing and there was a hole in the side of his chest and he had cracks all over his frame and his metal was hot and melted in places.

"Looks like he crashed himself into the Requiem Blaster." Said Bumblebee.

"So he sacrificed himself!" Said Battle cry now in a sob. "No he can't be gone!" She yelled.

"He's not yet." "He still has a spark!" Said Ratchet who had just got there. "But his body is to damaged."

"We have something that can help!" Said Stargazer who had just got there with Knock Out.

"The protoforms we found on the Star Seekers ship might be what we need to save Srceamer." Said Knock Out. "We can use it to give him a new body."

"We have to hurry!" Said Ratchet.

?

The Autobots rushed Starscream to the med bay and got the protoform ready.

"I just hope it don't reject his spark." Said Ratchet.

"Well here goes." Said Knock Out.

They put Starscream's spark in the protoform and it suddenly took shape and look just like Starscream's old body. Then Starscream opened his optics.

"What happened did we save Cybertron?" Asked Starscream.

"Starscream!" Yelled Battle cry throwing her arms around him. "Don't ever do that again!" She said slapping him. And then they hugged.

Everyone was just glad Cybertron was safe and they all survived. Although no one could believe a Deceptacon had saved Cybertron.

"Till All are one!" Everyone said together.

**The End. Hope you liked the story. And feel free to send feedback. Or check out my other fanfic.**


End file.
